The Wolf Takes What the Heart Desires
by Puppy2665
Summary: Shadow is haunted by the massacre of her pack back in High Rock when she was 7. Aela the Huntress has not even bothered to look for her mate, but coincident brings her and Shadow together. Gale, a fellow survivor from Shadow's old pack, has been searching for her friend for years. Mjoll the Lioness has been Riften's savior. Features TWO Breton Dragonborns! Implied Lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters

**(Whiterun, Aela the Huntress POV)**

My wolf pushes at the edges of my mind, trying to lead me somewhere. Giving in, I leave the table in the Bannered Mare and head outside, much to the confusion of my Shield-Brothers Vilkas and Farkas.

 _You got me up… Now where are we going?..._

He continues pushing towards the town gates.

 _At least let me grab my bow first…_

The beast whines, but stops his annoying struggling long enough for me to get my bow and some supplies from Jorrvaskr. I exit the town through the Underforge and stand in the plains.

 _Okay, now where?..._

Just then there is a loud roar in the distance. I can make out a silvery werewolf with goggles of some sort as it is tearing apart a bandit camp in the distance.

 _It's just playing with them…_

I sneak closer and watch from a decent couple yards away.

"Come back here beast!" One of the few remaining bandits yells angrily as the werewolf runs laps around the camp.

"…Hmmm… How 'bout not… Yer too fun teh play wit' Sir Bandit…" A low, rolling, but still oddly feminine voice says in my head, startling my wolf and I.

"Get out of my head!" A bandit screams and charges the

werewolf. "DIE!"

"…Oooo… I'm so scared…" The voice says mocks as the werewolf closes its jaws around the bandit's neck and shakes, effectively snapping the spine.

A well placed arrow from the last surviving bandit buries itself into the werewolf's neck causing it to disappear in a cloud of black smoke. A barely audible poof and the great beast is behind the bandit.

"…That wasn' ver' nice…" The voice says.

The poor bandit turns around just in time to see the werewolf's clawed paw slash him across the middle, killing him.

"…Hmph!" The voice says to the bodies. "I've defeated Dwarven Spiders stronger than yeh…"

After making a quick meal out of the corpses, the werewolf transforms back. Instead of a silvery werewolf standing just yards away, a bare naked and pale as snow (almost) Breton woman with long, ash-grey hair stands there. She adjusts her goggles quickly so they fit her now smaller head better.

"Yeh guyz jist aren' much of ah chall-enge en'more…" She says in the voice from before. "Le'z see whut yeh got…"

The woman then goes through the bodies looking for valuables.

 _Why hasn't she put on clothes yet? She thinks she's alone, doesn't she?..._

"C'mon out... I know yer starin' at meh…" The woman says as if reading my mind. "C'mon."

I slip closer until I am only a few feet away. My wolf eagerly tries to push me closer.

"…Hmm… I honest'ly thought yeh'd be more like meh… Ah Breton I meant… Yeh make meh feel… short…"

A smile pulls at my lips as I regard the beauty in front of me and she looks at the ground shyly.

"You're not that much shorter than me." I tell her causing her to look up at me again.

"Oh! An' ah beau-tiful voice teh match ah beau-tiful woman!" The woman says. "My name is Shadow Darkia Stryder XLIII of High Rock. Whut's yers, m' dear?"

"Aela. Aela the Huntress." I answer looking through Shadow's goggles and into her pale silver-green eyes. "Wait... you're the forty-third?!"

"...Yeah... After Shadow I saved Tamriel in 2E 583, my clan has named the first-born daugh-ters of the head family Shadow Darkia Stryder of the in 'er honor... I happen teh be the forty-third Shadow teh walk on Nirn..."

We stand there just looking at each other for a couple moments.

"Hey, why don't we head to Whiterun?"

Shadow only nods and picks up her bag before walking ahead of me towards town. Leaving me to run to catch up.

"This is going to be interesting." I say quietly to myself, even though it is obvious by her amused expression that Shadow heard.

I have found my mate and I couldn't be happier.

 **NOTES:**

1\. XLIII is 43 in Roman Numerals

2\. 2E 583 is the year Elder Scrolls: Online takes place

3\. Yes, the current Shadow is the 43rd Shadow! I did math! I is smart! XD

4\. As will be hinted/revealed more later, Shadow's family is basically a family of legends:

a. Shadow I (the First) - protagonist of "TES: Online"

b. Shadow XII (the Twelfth) - ally of protagonst in "ESA: Redguard"

c. Shadow XX (the Twentieth) - protagonist of "ESL: Battlespire"


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow has a Fear

**Sooooo...**

I've realized there are many ways to say the name Aela. When I first met her in my game I called her Ay-la. But, then I heard a couple of the other Companion call her A-ela and got very confused. Since I was already caught on calling her Ay-la, I've just stuck with it.

Shadow has a fear of losing those close to her. Spawns from the death of her pack. (MORE DETAILS IN NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS!...Whenever I get them up...)

COMPANIONS ARE OK WITH MAGIC. However it is only DESTRUCTION, (weapons-conjuring) CONJURATION, RESTORATION.

Sorry it took so long to update... :(

 **Chapter II: Shadow has a Fear**

 **(Next Day; Jorrvaskr; Aela POV again)**

I wake up to the bed space next to me empty, though still faintly warm.

 _Where's Shadow?... I wasn't just dreaming of her, right?... It sure felt real enough…_

My wolf whines as it desperately seeks out its mate. After slipping on my armor, I head upstairs to get some food and mead.

 _Maybe she got hungry…_

The only one in the mead hall is Njada Stonearm and she is too busy muttering to herself to notice me.

 _Probably lost to Athis…_

"Aye! Aela!" She snaps when she finally sees me. "Control that New Blood of yours!"

 _New… Blood…?_

"YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN!" Njada snaps again. "That Shadow chump you found so LOVELY last night!"

 _Yes! It wasn't a dream!...But, what has Shadow done to Njada?..._

Vilkas enters from the training courtyard, though he doesn't seem to notice me.

"Stop pouting like a milk-drinking child, Njada. Shadow beat you fair and square." He tells her.

"She used magic!"

"To conjure weapons. You got lucky she didn't use Ice on you… Should see what she did to a training dummy when you stormed away."

Njada, clearly not wanting to hear anymore, heads downstairs. Vilkas notices me as I eat my food calmly and watch him carefully.

"Your mate has got some serious skills, Aela." He jokes as he sits down next to me. "…One-Handed, Two-Handed, Archery, Magic… Shadow's good… She's out there shooting the dummies from various rooftops around the city with accuracy close to perfect."

The door to the courtyard opens and Ria rushes in.

"Vilkas! Shadow…! She…!" The woman struggles to form sentences in her shock. "She beat Farkas!"  
Vilkas and I rush out in time to see Shadow helping Farkas off the ground.

"I haven' had such ah challenge in ah long time…" The Breton tells the tall Nord as she catches her breath. "…Thanks…"

Farkas, now standing on his own, stumbles as a gash on his ankle bleeds

"Oh, gods! I reall' did nick yeh, Farkas. 'ere…" Shadow exclaims as she guides him to a nearby chair. "…Please try teh it still…"

After carefully removing the man's boot, Shadow's hands begin to glows with magic.

 _Restoration?..._

 _"Yes, Ay-la…"_

Paying no attention to my shock that she can talk telepathically to me even in human form, she heals Farkas' foot.

"…I know yeh didn' need meh teh do that… Jist…Neveh-mind." She tells him, sadly and stares at the ground.

 _Shadow?..._

 _"…Yes, my dear?..."_

 _Are you okay?..._

Instead of talking to me, Shadow walks over and stops in front of me. As she takes off her goggles, I see tears in her eyes, about to spill.

"Shadow?" I ask aloud and look at her concernedly.

Ignoring me again, she embraces me tightly and begins to sob.

"Shadow!?" I shout and pull her as close as I can "What's wrong?"

"…D-don' leave meh…" The girl in my arms mutters against my shoulder.

"Shadow?" I ask, confused. "Wha…? I'd never leave you."

I decide it is probably better that we talk about this away from prying eyes. Picking Shadow up, I carry her inside and down to my room.

 **ONCE AGAIN:** If Shadow's speech is too confusing, just tell me in a comment! I actually am working on a list explaining everything already... I keep messing up MYSELF! XD! Bye! XP


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow's Flashback

'Ey guyz! I know et's been ah while... But, 'ere is chapter 3! As usual, if Shadow's speech is too confusin', tell meh in ah comment an' I'll try teh make whut I guess would be ah dictionary chapter... Might act'ly hav-teh make et fer m'self bee-cauz I confuze m'self...

(Hey guys! I know it's been a while... But, here is chapter 3! As usual, if Shadow's speech is too confusing, tell me in a comment and I'll try to make what I guess would be a dictionary chapter... Might actually have to make it for myself because I confuse myself...)

 **(Shadow POV, of course)**

"Dah-d!" A seven year old me shouts as my father's stance falters. "I knew we should-ah used deh wood-en swords!"

My father, a taller than normal Breton with hair the color of copper, just laughs at my worrying.

"Shadow, et's okay… E's 'bout ty-ime yeh learn teh use ah real sword.." He tells me and glances at the now discarded steel swords. "Yer mum would-ah wanted et…" He turns his attention back to me and my fidgeting. "Shadow!"

I stop shifting around and stand in front of him.

"I'll be fy-ine. Jus' grab meh dat cloth ovar dair on deh table." He tells me.

I do as I'm told and my father uses the cloth to cover a wound on his arm.

 **(That Night)**

The other pups of the pack and I sleep near a small campfire while the adults gather around the main fire.

"Shadow? Yeh still ah-wake?" An older pup named Bone asks as he shakes me somewhat roughly.

"Yeah. Whu'z wrong, Bone?"

"Dair'z sumthin' glowin' ovar dair." He says and points away from camp into the brush.

Following his point, I see more than just one thing glowing.

"Dey look 'most ly-ike… eyes!" I yell, waking some of the other pups.

Having been discovered, the vampire (I didn't know what it was at the time) jumps out of hiding and murders several of the defenseless pups around me before the adults reach us. Bone and I manage to herd a few of the remaining pups into hiding in the elders' tent.

"Shadow, whut wuz dat thin'?!" Gale, a girl about a year or two younger than me who always seems to idolize me, asks as she holds onto her infant brother, Gull.

"I dunno." I tell her truthfully as I peek out at the fighting.

More undead and their thralls run out of the woods, decimating our pack. I cannot find my father. Frantically, I scan the dead, but I still don't see him.

"Die demon!" The voice I've been straining to hear (my father's) calls out as I see him slice a vampire with his ebony sword that he showed me once.

 _He's alive!_

Just as soon as I think this, the wound from our sparring earlier today opens up and causes my father to stagger, gripping his shoulder. The vampire closest to him uses this to her advantage as she manages to get close enough to plunge a dagger into his chest.

"NO! DAH-D!" I screech, drawing the bloodsucker's attention.

"Oh, so the poor mutt's upset that I put down her father like the animal he was?" It taunts in a hissy voice.

I feel my beastblood activating due to my rage.

"YEH MONSTER!" I half-scream, half-howl at the vampire as silvery fur sprouts on my body.

"Shadow!" I hear Bone yell to me as he shields the younger surviving pups with his body.

The vampire, obviously baffled that someone so young can call on the beastblood, charges at me. Though inexperienced with this form (for this is my first time) I manage to land slashes on the bloodsucker with my claws.

"Gale!" Bone yells as an arrow whizzes past my ear and impales the undead woman between her eyes.

Looking behind me, I spot Gale with a quiver on her back full of special made Silver Arrows that are so pure that we have to wear thick gloves when handling them. She also has an Ebony Bow. Bone has moved the pups under a table and positioned various objects ranging from actual shields to a bookcase in front of it. Now he is next to me with two Dwarven Daggers. I nod gravely at him and he turns to Gale. She understands his unspoken communication immediately and exits the tent out the back to climb a nearby tree. While Gale provides covering fire, Bone and I rush out to the madness that has become of our small camp.

Sirree et was ah bit short... Chapter 4 will be ah longer one.

(Sorry it was a bit short... Chapter 4 will be a longer one.)


	4. Chapter 4: (title doesn't fit here, XD)

'ey guyz! I'm reall' sorree dat et took so long teh get dis up... School's started ah-g'in an' since et takes meh 'bout deh 'ole day teh type out ah single chapter, I haven' much time teh get et up fer yeh guyz... Yeah... In m' notebooks is jus' deh rough beginnin's of ah chapter an' I don' flesh-et-out (add dee-tails an' fluid'ty) 'til I type. EN'WAY, I got-teh go! Bye!

P.S. : Tell meh if deh speech is confu-zin' an' I'll try teh make ah chapter teh explain et.

(Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this up... School's started again and since it takes me about the whole day to type out a single chapter, I haven't had much time to get it up for you guys... Yeah... In my notebooks is just the rough beginnings of a chapter and I don't flesh-it-out (add details and fluidity) until I type. ANYWAY, I got to go! Bye!

P.S. : Tell me if the speech is confusing and I'll try to make ah chapter to explain it.)

 **Chapter IV:** The Beginning of the Dawnguard Adventures

 **(Aela's room; Aela's POV)**

I sit on the bed with the still sobbing Shadow on my lap.

"…D-don' leave meh…" She stutters against my collarbone, trembling greatly as she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

In any other situation, I would call Shadow's actions provocative, but I am too distraught trying to help my mate to care.

"Shadow," I say into the Breton's ear. "Sh… It's okay… I'm here and I will always be here."

I continue whispering similar things to her until she begins to calm down. Soon Shadow is quiet, though she still clings to me.

"…Y-yeh s-sure, Ay-la…?" She asks shakily and raises her head to look at me through squinting eyes.

After giving her a gentle smile, I kiss her pale forehead; then each of her now blushing red cheeks; and lastly, her soft pink lips. I gaze upon my mate, no… my love when we part. Reaching up, I carefully trace the scar I noticed last night. The offending jagged white (that somehow manages to contrast greatly with Shadow's already almost ghostly pale skin) begins near Shadow's right eye, cuts through her eye, goes over her nose, then through her other eye, and finally ending near her left ear. She shudders slightly at my touch, but eventually leans into my hand.

"Is this why you wear those goggle?..." I ask cautiously, silently hoping that I hadn't gone into forbidden territory.

"…Yes…Wit'out 'em, I'd wouldn' be able teh see much at all…" Shadow tells me, nearly too quiet for me to hear."…An attack when I still wit' my pack in High Rock, l-left meh bleedin' out an' blind…"

I rest my forehead against her and hold her a little tighter.

"Blind? You can see right now?... Can't you?"

She nods slowly and explains.

"…Ever'thin' is reall' fuzz'… I can see the gen'ral shapes of thin's… Ovar the years, et's gott-en sumwhut better…"

"How so?" I ask before I realize that I did.

Shadow laughs sadly and pecks my lips.

"…Com-pulsive much, Ay-la…" She jokes, but I can tell her smile is fake. "… I've gott-en used teh et… Readin' was easi-est… Letters on pages of books don' change suddenl' like nature an' people…"

I feel my eyebrows knitting together as a frown pulls at my mouth.

"…Yeh jist frowned, Ay-la…" Shadow says with a squint more narrow than usual as she watches my face. "…While my… sight is-ues… make life harder fer meh, I try teh take et in stride… The damage could'ive been worse… 'ccordin' teh Colette… the Master of Rest-oration a-at the College of Winterhold… If the cut had been jist ah little deeper… Th-there would'ive been nuthin' she could'ive done… My brain would'ive been damaged…"

The floodgates reopen and Shadow leans against me again with her face pressed to my shoulder. I nuzzle her neck and let the tears I've felt stinging my eyes as I listened to my mate's story. We remain in my room for the rest of the day, sharing more of ourselves to each other. I end up telling her the most I've told anyone about myself since my father died all those years ago.

(Next Day,Whiterun Gates, still Aela POV)

Shadow and I are returning from a hunt when an Orc approaches us right as we are passing Warmaiden's.

"You two look like warriors." He states abruptly and Shadow takes a small step away from him, moving closer to my side.

 _You okay?..._

 _"…Y-yes… I don' like people all too much…"_

The man, clueless to Shadow and I's inner conversation, has been telling us about something called 'Dawnguard'.

"Have you heard about the recent vampire attacks?" He asks and Shadow squeaks.

"V-vampires!?" My love yells and begins to tremble as she looks around frantically.

"M-miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." The Orc tells her honestly.

 _Shadow, what's wrong?..._

The silver haired Breton doesn't answer me directly, but she calms my nerves when she speaks out loud.

"…E-et's okay… Et's jist… vampires k-killed my fam'ly in front of meh when I was young an' still livin' in High Rock… I-I… I barl' made et out of there…Even though I've taken down many of… 'em, the mem'ries still haunt meh sumtimes…"

"Shadow?" I ask worriedly and protectively slip my arm around the shorter woman's waist so I can pull her closer to my side fearing she may have another breakdown like yesterday.

She discreetly leans against me and I can feel the tension rolling off her slide away, little by little until she is relatively relaxed. Even after she is calm, it takes several moments for her to say anything aloud or to me telepathically.

"… Whare do I sign up?... For the Dawnguard I-I mean…" She says regaining the Orc's attention.

He looks back at us from carefully monitoring his surroundings.

"Pardon?" He asks.

Shadow takes a deep breath before staring the man intently in his eyes and repeating her question.

"…Whare do I-I sign up for the Dawnguard?..."

 _Shadow! You can't be serious!?..._

 _"…I am siri-ous, Ay-la…This could be my onl' chance I get teh ensure no other little child loses their parents teh those…! Those bloodsuckers!..."_

I watch silently as Shadow listens to the Orcish man in odd leather armor that I've only seen once before when a Redgaurd man, Isran I think his name was, came to speak with Kodlak not more than 3 months ago.

"…Fort Dawnguard?... Whare might that be?..." My love asks and the man marks it on her map.

Her very full map, I notice.

 _You've travelled nearly all corners of Skyrim…_

 _"…High Rock; Cyr-odiil; Hammer-fell; an' ah bit of Morrowind, specif'cl' Solsth-iem, as well…"_

 _Damn…_

There is a faint blush on her face as she turns from the Orc to me and stares at the ground.

"…Ay-la…" She begins, but stops when I grab her wrist.

Shadow looks up at me worriedly.

"Please… Don't go…" I plead to which she shakes her head slowly.

"…This could be my onl' chance…"

I tighten my hold on her wrist a little.

"…I… I don't want to lose you, Shadow." I tell her honestly.

My love turns her wrist in my grip so she is holding my hand lightly.

"…Then come wit' meh, Ay-la…"

That was the invitation I was waiting for.

"I'd follow you to the ends of Oblivion." I tells her as I intertwine our fingers and squeeze gently.

The loving smile Shadow gives me pulls at my heart in ways I have never thought possible.

"I love you, Shadow." I tell her honestly, cheeks warming up.

"…An' I love yeh, Ay-la my Huntress…"She says possessively and playfully yanks me to her, pulling my chin down so our lips meet in the process.

(Shadow POV)

People stop and stare as I kiss Aela right there in front of Warmaiden's, but for the first time in my life… I don't care at all. Mara and Hircine meant for us to be together and, truthfully, I couldn't agree more.

"…Ay-la…" I say, out of breath when we part. "…We should get packin'… Et's gonna be ah long trip…"

"Of course, my love." She whispers and watches me through lidded eyes. "Let's go."

Next thing I know I am being practically dragged back to Jorrvaskr and down to her room.

"Mine." She says as she pulls me into an embrace, inhaling deeply as she pushes my hair of my neck. "All mine."

"…An' yer mine, Ay-la…" I mumble as I pull her as close as I can to me.

The proud redhead grunts against my collarbone before pushing me back and onto her bed.

"I am yours…" She growls in my ear. "But I believe I am the dominant one."

"…Whutevar yeh say, Ay-la…" I tell her and smirk. "…I don' care…I jist wan-teh be wit' yeh fer as long as we have on Nirn…"

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Nature

**NOTE:** 'ey ag'in guyz! I'm kinda ah pass'nger on ah long road trip, so I thought I'd take deh oppurt'nity teh type out chapter 5 fer yeh! Yep, yeh'll most likelee see dis when I post et at deh hotel… Also, yeh could think of dis as an apol'gy fer not keepin' up on m' promise teh update reg'larly… Opps… Laptop batt'ry isn' teh good… I best type faster… Bye!

(Hey again guys! I'm kind of a passenger on a long road trip, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to type out chapter 5 for you! Yep, you'll most likely see this when I post it at the hotel… Also, you could think of this as an apology for not keeping up on my promise to update regularly… Opps... Laptop battery isn't too good… I best type faster… Bye!)

 **Chapter V:** Wolf Nature ( _ **TINY**_ LEMON  & SOME FLUFF)

 **(The next morning, Aela POV)**

Sometime in the night Shadow turned over to face me before resting her head on my bare chest while mumbling something along the lines of "Ay-la's warm…". I smile down at the Breton as I stroke her now free flowing, (and quite curly) long, ash-grey hair. It is the softest thing I've ever felt. As my fingers lightly brush the pale skin of Shadow's neck, she shivers and mumbles as I watch her move to be completely on top of me.

"…Sky-rim kold… Ay-la wahrm…" She mutters, accent deep and mixed with sleep.

I struggle to force down imagery from last night as I feel Shadow's weight on me.

"My love, you look so peaceful. Yet you have no clue that you are turning my mind into a wreck." I whisper and rub circles on her mid-back.

We remain this way for a few more hours as I listen to Shadow's soft breathing which I feel against my skin.

"Shadow… Love…" I say as I gently shake her. "Time to get up."

"…Fiv- moar min-ut'z, Ay-la…" She mumbles, accent still deep, and nuzzles my breast.

"Come on Shadow… I thought you wanted to leave early... We're going to Fort Dawnguard, remember?"

At this, her pale green eyes snap open and she pushes herself up so she is straddling my waist. She seems to have failed to notice our current position.

"OH GEEZUS!" My love exclaims when she finally glances down at me. "H-how did…? Whut!?"

I sit up, pushing the now cherry red girl onto my lap, and hold her close.

"You're so adorable." I tell her quietly and kiss her neck.

"B-but wuzn' I-I… n-next teh y-yeh?! How?!" She continues stammering.

"Shadow." I say gaining her attention. "You got cold and snuggled closer. Then you got cold again and rolled to be on top of me. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you."

"…Y-yeh should-ah wok'n meh…"

"Love, its fine." I tell her and peck her lips. "I actually kind of liked it."

Shadow's eyes widen as much as they can, which isn't much without her goggles. I take this as a chance to kiss her good morning properly. It takes a couple moments, but soon my love is kissing back.

"…I… love yeh, Ay-la…" She whispers against my lips when we part for air.

"I love you, too." I answer and pull away. "We still need to pack."

"…Fine…" She huffs and moves off of me and towards the edge of my, correction: our, bed.

I watch as she stretches her thin-but-powerful arms out to her sides then above her head.

"Gods, you're beautiful…" I tell her and she turns to look at me, arms still up in the air and blushing madly.

"…Ay-la…" She sighs and lets her arms fall to her sides as she leans over to press her lips to mine. "…Say that all yeh want… Teh meh, yer the beaut'ful one…"

I give the Breton a blatantly obvious up-down look causing her to blush more.

"Mhmmm… Sure." I hum and pull her back to me.

Shadow giggles as she lets me playfully nip at her neck. When she nips my neck, I stop to look at her questioningly.

"Mine." I say and claim her lips before moving back down.

My love gasps at the feeling of my teeth against the base of her neck that dissolves into a yelp when I mark her with my bite. Her blood leaves a metallic tang in my mouth, but she doesn't seem to care as she yanks on my hair until I am face-to-face with her again and greedily kisses me. Much to my disappointment, she pulls away with a whimper when I push her backwards to lay on the bed with me on top.

"…Th-the fur… stings ah little…" Shadow mumbles and lifts her body so my bite is not against the furs.

I lean down to lick at the still slightly bleeding wound gently in apology.

"... Ay-la…" She sighs and pushes her body up against mine.

Suddenly I am on my back with the small Breton on top. Trying to escape proves nearly impossible.

 _"…Ay-la…"_ I hear Shadow growl in my head.

"Shadow." I gasp as she presses herself down on me.

As her teeth graze my collarbone, my mind is unable to answer with words; a long growl that almost comes out as a groan rumbles in my chest. Unconsciously, my relatively short nails dig into her scalp silently urging her to mark me as I did her. The sudden sharp pain originating where she is sends my brain into the deep end, the beastblood taking control. While Shadow seems content to lick at the wound she inflicted on me, I have other plans.

"Ay-la!" She shouts in shock when I flip us over again.

The heated kiss we share causes my love to squirm delightedly. I hold her in place by her hips and lay completely over her.

"So, you want me to sire your pups?" I ask brashly and Shadow nods eagerly, trying to kiss me again. "Well, I'll warn you now, love… I expect many, and I mean many, healthy pups. A big family…"

Shadow tenses up a little, considering what I said. She soon relaxes and resumes running her hands all over me.

"…I khan pro-vide dat…" She whispers, Bretonian accent slipping out more than usual. "... How-evar… Dey must be strong… an' smart… I ex-pect dat from yeh…"  
I nod my head at her and kiss her, gentler than before.

"We are truly mated now…" I say in awe. "Together forever…"

"…Yez… I khan feel 'ord 'ircine watchin' us in diz mo-ment…" Shadow says quietly. "…'e's proud we fy-ine'ly came to-gether as one, Ay-la…"

I roll onto my side and my life mate snuggles my side happily.


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Gale Wind-Echo

**(Riften: Cistern; Gale)**

"Lass, it's time to get up." I hear Brynjolf calling as he shakes me. "While I let you sleep down here, the others don't approve. You'll need to get out of here before they wake up."

Since he found be asleep behind his stall in the marketplace a couple weeks ago, the thief let me sleep in the Cistern. Sadly, as Brynjolf said, his fellow guild members hate that I am down there when I am not a member myself. I believe Mercer Frey might be onto us, but he hasn't mentioned anything on the topic.

"Gale, weren't you and Ingun going out to collect alchemy ingredients today?" Brynjolf asks and I bolt upright.

"Oh, geezuz!" I half-whisper, half-shout and jump out of the bed. "…Danks fer remindin' meh, Bryn!..."

"Your welcome, lass." He tells me as I hurriedly grab my things and rush up the exit ladder. "…See yeh lay-ter!.."

"Bye!"

(Riften; still Gale)

"…Ah… Sunlight…" I say to myself as I take a deep breath and head towards the marketplace. "…Still smells ly-ike fizz-sh, dough… Bleh."

Walking out of the courtyard for the Temple of Mara, I notice a person I've never seen in Riften before. Next to her is a man I met when I first arrived almost a month ago named Aerin. Aerin was nice enough, but kind of creeped me out a bit. Anyway, the woman is tall and has blonde hair similar to mine. Her warpaint is a simple blue line reaching from her forehead and ends at her chin. Clearly she is a warrior, if her heavy steel armor and waraxe have anything to say about it.

"It's good to be back, Aerin." She says with a deep Nordic accent and walks to Madesi's stall.

"It is really good that you're back." Aerin tells her and notices me watching them. "Hey, Mjoll. I think you have an admirer." He winks at her as he nods my way.

The woman, Mjoll, turns to see what her friend is talking about. Despite my attempts to blend in and not seem as obvious, she sees me.

 _"…Oh, shit… Imma hafta t-talk teh pee-pole…"_

I let out a tiny whimper before I realize I had done so. Glancing around me, I am relieved no one heard it over the sounds of the marketplace. As I was busy freaking out, Mjoll walked over.

"Are you alright?" She asks, r-sounds rolling in her Nordic accent. "You're shaking."

"O-oh!" I nearly yell and jump when she rests a hand on my shoulder. "…I-I'm… f-fy-ine…"

Though she seems skeptical, she lets it slide.

"…By Hircine she's tall…D-doesn' 'elp I'm so short… She's so preh-ty… A-an' look at dose muscles….Wait… Whare did dat come from…?

"…H-hullo…" I mumble to cover up my shock at my train of thought. "…I-I'm Gale… Gale Wind-Echo…"

"Nice to meet you, Gale." The woman says kindly and holds out her hand which I take hesitantly causing her to smile warmly. "I'm Mjoll the Lioness."

 _"…Lion-ess, huh?... D-def'nit'l' shows in 'er grip… Et feels nice…... I-I wonder whut kissin' 'er would be ly-ike…Whut deh fuck is wrong wit' meh!?..."_

"…Hullo, Mjoll…" I mumble and get lost in her blue eyes.

"You sure you're doing okay, Gale? You seem dazed."

I snap out of my trance and reluctantly pull my hand from Mjoll's to which the woman appears disappointed, but hides it almost instantaneously when a voice shouts behind me.

"Gale!" The person yells and I can already tell who it is by smell and the sound of their voice before an out of breath Ingun Black-Briar rushes up. "Sorry I'm late!"

"…'ey, Ig-nun…" I say quietly as I turn away from Mjoll enough to see my friend. "…Et'z okay… I was talkin' wit' Mjoll…"

The blonde Nord eyes me carefully as I speak. It is common knowledge that the Thieves' Guild works for Ingun's mother and family, so the slight distrust isn't all misplaced even if it does cut me deep. Thankfully the look vanishes from Mjoll's beautiful eyes when Ingun speaks next.

"Ready to go collecting alchemical ingredients, Gale?" My friend asks and I glance at Mjoll before answering.

"…Yeah…Not onl' do I get teh put m' sup-erior sense of smell teh work… but I get teh use m' bow…" I say happily and shift my enchanted satchel, quiver full of arrows, and trusty Dwarven bow.

"Yeah, you're really great at finding rare flowers." Ingun laughs with a smirk my way. "Come on. We've lost an hour or two as is."

"…O-okay…" I tell her and look to Mjoll. "…H-hopef'ly we can talk l-later?..."

Ingun watches us as her grin grows.

"Yes, that would be nice." Mjoll agrees and flushes slightly.

"…G-good…" I mumble and refuse to look up from the ground so no one can see how red my face is.

Sadly Ingun, the trickster, sees.

"Mjoll, how about you join us." She offers to the other Nord and I look at her wide eyed. "Last time we went out there were some bears that almost snuck up on us as we were harvesting some Blisterwort. If Gale hadn't noticed in time, we'd certainly have been killed. Maybe having another person to keep watch would be good. Isn't that right, Gale?" She winks at me.

"…U-uh…" I stutter, caught off guard, and look up at Mjoll. "…Y-yeah… I-In-gun's right… W-would yeh be… okay w-wit' goin' out wit' us…?"

"Sure, I'll tag along."

 **(Outside Riften)**

Ingun, Mjoll, and I are picking mountain flowers when I see them, two werewolves playfully wrestling in the foliage. Even though both are filthy from the dirt, I can tell that one is a shade of silver or grey with goggles on while the other is black as the night.

 _"…Ah pure-bred… wit' ah mutt…?..."_

As I inch closer to get a better view, a scent that I haven't come across in years smacks me in the face.

 _"…Shadow!... Deh silver one is Shadow!..."_

Soon enough I am proven right as I watch the beasts return to their human forms. Where the silver wolf was is a woman that I can still recognize, even after all this time.

"Shadow." The other wolf, now a red haired Nord woman, says sultrily and pulls the ashy haired Breton close as they kiss hungrily.

 _"…WHUT!?... Whut iz Shadow doin' wit' ah MUTT!?..."_

My rage continues to boil red hot like a blacksmith's metal as the mutt pushes my friend to the ground and lays on top of her, both still completely in the nude.

 _"…I can' watch diz en'more…"_

I growl quietly to myself as I storm away, obviously taking care to be as silent as possible. I pass Mjoll who is carefully harvesting some Blue Mountain Flowers with her dagger, following my example to leave just enough of the plant so it can regrow in time. Her tongue peeks out as she concentrates on not harming them too much and causes me to forget my anger in favor of smiling at her cuteness for a split second only to remember right after.

"Gale?" The fair haired Nord questions when she catches my eye, but I don't answer and continue walking. "…Gale?"

Ingun does not notice as I go by with Mjoll tailing me like a lost puppy, too preoccupied with the Nightshade she discovered earlier. Eventually, I stop to sit on a rock just out of earshot of the Black-Briar and the werewolves.

"Need sum-thin', Mee-yoll?" I grumble, smelling that the woman is right behind me.

"What happened? One minute you are happily tracking down some flowers, the next you are fuming." Mjoll states evenly. "So, yes. I do need something. I need to know why you are upset."

I glance back at her and smile sadly.

"…Yeh need teh know?..." I tease and the Nord blushes cutely. "… Hon'stly don' know why yeh care…"

"Because… B-because I… do." She stutters and I grow confused.

"...Should I tell 'er…?... No! Et iz bad 'nough dat Ingun figured et out…"

I watch as she sits down next to me and awkwardly pulls me close against her iron armor.

"…M-Mee-yoll…" I squeak and try to move away only to be trapped by the Nord's immense strength causing me to whine like a little whelp.

"Gale. I am going to ask again. Is everything okay?"

I squirm, but to no avail in the iron grip.

"…Sh-sh-should I tell 'er?..."

I stop struggling and curl into the embrace.

"Gale?" Mjoll asks worriedly.

"…Yeh won' wann-ah b-be near meh… I-if I t-tell yeh… I-I'm an… an animal in p-peoplez' eyes…"

"What are you talking about?"

"…I-I'm not… ly-ike y-yeh…" I stutter. "…I-I… worship… n-not onl' deh… aedra… b-but also d-daedra…"

"Daedra?" Mjoll says louder than most likely intended in her surprise. "Well… They are not all bad. I mean the Dunmer have Azura and the Orcs have Malacath. But, still…"

It is damn near impossible to hold her gaze so I look out over the landscape.

"…I-I do worship Ah-zur-ah…"

"I get a feeling that is not the only Daedric Prince you meant."

"…Y-yeah… 'ermaos M-Mora… teh ah point…" I tell her and she gasps. "… M-Meri-dya…" Mjoll is silent, seeming to approve of this news and it gives me courage to continue. "… M-M' fam'ly… we were… ad'ment foll'werz of… deh 'ord of deh H-Hunt…"

"You can't be serious, Gale! Hircine!? Creator of Man-Beasts! WHY?!" Mjoll tightens her already vice-like hold on me.

I whimper as it crushes my much smaller body and she relaxes a little once again.

"…'ord 'ircine iz g-great teh 'iz worshippers!" I yell, now suddenly enraged that someone I thought would be on my side no matter what has disapproved of my religious beliefs. "I'm sure yeh prob'bly pray teh Talos still d-despy-ite deh ban!"

"I do, but that's not the point!" She cuts in.

"Then whut'z deh point, y-yeh damned Nord!" I shout before my brain pushes back into control of my actions, forcing my wolf spirit away from the forefront of my mind. "…O-oh… Oh no, no, no!..."

I manage to free myself from a now very, very puzzled Mjoll.

"Gale?" She asks, hurt written across her face, but her voice coveys only concern.

 _"…C-could she… No! She couldn' be m' mate!... O-or could she…"_

Ingun, drawn by my shouting, lays a hand on my shoulder and I jump.

"Gale. Mjoll and I can head back to Riften… If you need some, um, space." She offers and glances at the other Nord.

I look at her and then at Mjoll who is seeming quite jealous as she glares at Ingun's hand that is still on my shoulder.

"…W-would yeh?..." I ask as I feel my wolf brushing against the surface again, beginning my transformation.

 _"N-no use hidin' et now… Oh, gods…"_

Ingun struggles to keep the larger Mjoll back as I double over in pain.

"GALE!" The blonde yells and fights Ingun's surprisingly strong grip. "INGUN SHE'S HURT!"

Soon the fear and worry on both their faces is replaced with awe. I stand before them as a smallish golden-blonde werewolf. 'Smallish' because I am now barely taller than Mjoll, whereas most werewolves, even other Bretons and all Bosmer, are at least 7 feet tall when standing upright. With Mjoll and most Nords being around 5, close to 6 feet tall… I'm little.

"Wow…" Ingun breathes out. "Damn, Gale…"

I forget that while my alchemist friend knows my secret, she's never actually seen my second form. Mjoll reaches out a tentative hand to stroke my fur and I lower my head slightly so she can have a better reach.

"You're a werewolf." I believe it was meant as a statement, but it comes across more as a question.

"A very soft werewolf." Ingun sighs as she is also petting me like some sort of pet. "Beautiful."

"Aren't all of them black though?" Mjoll asks her.

"No, lycans who gain their powers through hereditary means… through family… they are considered 'pure-breeds' and have fur that matches their hair color. Rare to find nowadays as Hircine is apparently more selective on whose bloodlines he 'blesses'. I read that in a book once."

The feline scent of a Sabre Cat reaches my nose and I growl, facing away from Mjoll and Ingun. They cannot see what I can, so obviously they fear that I am about to pounce on them. However that way of thinking is abruptly halted when I paw at the ground, kicking up dirt, causing the overgrown housecat to release a roar of its own and runs at me. With an answer to the challenging roar, I attempt to take out the beast's eyes. Only the left one is damaged as my claws dig into the side of its face. After a couple seconds, I see Mjoll hacking at it with her waraxe, Ingun standing as far back as she can, but still close enough to help if worst case scenario.

 **CLIFFHANGER! (Not really… It's not much of a battle to leave hanging anyway… heh… *awkward laughs* heh…)**


End file.
